Espada zoo
by Spiritwolfsky
Summary: All the espada's get turned into animals thanks to a experiment accident from Szayel. Now all the espada's and the three traitor captains all have a new issue to deal with. Takes place after Orhime is captured.


**Ok so this is bit of an older story of mine but I decided to upload it anyways. I always had the idea of the espadas being turned into animals but what really encouraged me is the story that someone else wrote called seritai zoo. I recommend it, cant remember the author though, but it's a good story. Well I hope you enjoy!**

Sosuke Aizen. A name to be feared by many souls and arrancars. This man who in which owned this most feared name now reigned over his own army known as "the espada". He even owned an castle known as Los Noches, where he, the espadas, the other two soul reapers who betrayed the soul society, and few other arrancars now lived... Not so peacefully. But honestly Aizen didn't care rather or not they liked, or if they all even ended up killing theirselves in the end. All he cared about was using their power as an advantage so in time he could become the most powerful being. This so called Aizen right at this moment slept and his large bed in his very large room. He shifted over under the blankets feeling too warm. He tried to push the blanket off but something felt... Off. The feared soul brought his hand up to his face to observe what felt wrong. What he saw astonished him. Instead of an hand he saw an large brown and black par with big claws on the end. "What the hell?!" Aizen nearly shouted jumping up, but instead fell out of bed with a large thud. He then brought his two large paws up to face to find an large snout on the end. "What the fuck is going on?!" He asked to no one in particular. He then attempted to stand up on his hind legs. He wobbled for a second, but then finally gained his balance. He looked down his entire body to see he was covered in brown fur from head to two. He decided it was best to get a better look at his face so he could identify what in the hell he was supposed to be. He took wobbled steps over to where his bathroom was just on the other side of the room. Once he got there he looked into the mirror to see a large grizzly bear starring back at him. Aizen's eyes grew wide as he attempted to yell, but instead came out in a grizzly roar! He covered his snout with his paws and growled to himself. "How the fuck could this had happened?" The large bear said sliding his paws down onto the counter. "Is this something the soul society did so they could kill me easier? Is it part of transforming? Or is it some kind of pr-" suddenly the Bears brown eyes widened as he growled and stumble stomped out of his room and over to his "right hand mans" room. He tried to open the door, but his large bear paws enabled him in doing so. So instead he broke the door down. When the bear looked in there, their was no sign of the silver haired soul reaper. But he knew he was there, because he could sense him. "Gin! Where the fuck are you?" The bear growled looking around. He then took another glance at the bed to see a small lump, under the blankets. Curiosity felt the Bears head as he picked up pierce of the blanket with his claws and yanked the entire thing off. What was there also surprised him. Under the covers, rolled up in a ball, slept a small white silverish fox with a gray tip on his tail, and gray paws. Aizen growled again and took his large paw to throw the fox out of his bed. Although, he didn't quite mean to whack him so hard. The fox hit the wall, admittedly waking him up. He scrambled to his paws and then let out a small "yip" when he saw the gigantic sneering bear standing in front of him. He cowered into the corner, still squinting his eyes, but that's until he noticed a curl that dropped from the Bears forehead onto his snout. "Captain Aizen?" The fox asked relaxing his muscles. "Yes, Gin. Is this your doing?"the bear growled. Right away the fox began to laugh only making the bear more stomped his large paw down causing the fox to jump once again. "N-no captain Aizen. I wouldn't even have any idea how to do such thing." Gin replied still laughing a bit. Aizen sneered and sightly turned around. "Usually I wouldn't believe you, but considering your also an animal, and much smaller then me at that, I believe you."

"Huh what are you-" Gins pale teal eyes shot open as he looked down to see paws instead of feet. He then saw his bushy tail and ran around in a complete circle, trying to observe it better. He panted heavily, feeling a little panicked. Aizen snickered and turned completely around back towards the door. "I honestly can't believe it took you so long to figure it out." The bear said stomping over to the door. Gins frowned deepened, "Im not much of a mornin' guy." The fox grumbled and followed the bear. "Hey, captain," Gin started looking up at the bear, "do Ya think, that the espadas did this to turn on us? I mean we are natural enemy's after all." The bear twitched his ear and looked down. "Tell all the espadas to come to the meeting room at once." The bear stated firmly and stomped over towards that way. Gin nodded his head and quickly ran over to the office, where they controlled everything. He got to the door and felt relieved to see it was cracked open. He pushed the door fully open with his small nose then ran over to the spinning chair and jumped in. After that he lifted his upper body with his front paws. Eventhough he had to lean, he was just able to reach the small speaker. He pressed the button with his paw and spoke, "all of the espada's meet at the meeting room at once, I repeat, all the espadas at the meeting room at once." After that he lifted his small paw and ran over to the meeting room. 'Hm I hope their able to understand me...' The fox thought as he ran. He then stopped all of a sudden to see a small mole, standing on his hind legs, walking over to the room. Gin laughed noticing the weird glasses going across his eyes. "Ah kaname they gotcha Ya too." Gin laughed. The mole stopped and turned towards the fox. "What are you talking about?" Kaname asked. "Ya can't tell?"

"Tell what? I do admit i feel a bit strange but I still have no idea what your speaking of."

This only caused the fox to laugh more. "Never mind." Gin yipped as he ran back over to the meeting room. The mole shook his head and continued towards the meeting room.

In the meeting room, the gigantic bear eyed the chair he usually sat in, on the end of the long table. He wanted so badly to sit in it, but it looked so much smaller then him now. The bear let out a sigh and decided to try anyways. He slowly put all his weight on the chair until he was fully seated. "Huh, it actually wo-" all of a sudden the chair broke, leaving the bear to sit on a pile of the broken chair. A tck mark formed on his head, as he covered his face with his large paw. Finally the fox pranced into the room, with a wide grin. "Lord Aizen, I called them t- what happened?" Gin asked eyeing the broken chair. "Don't. Ask." Aizen replied coldly. Gin shrugged his small shoulders and went over to the side of the room to wait. After about a minute of silence, a mole came into the large room. "Lord Aizen, I'm here." Kaname announced. The bear turned around and stared at the mole. "Damnit whoever in the hell is doing this, is going to pay." The bear growled turning back around. "Do what?" Kaname asked which only caused the fox to enter another laughing fit. "Ichimaru. Why the hell are you laughing." The mole asked growing ignored. The fox wiped his face with his paw and replied cheerfully, "because Ya amuse me!" Kaname opened his mouth to speak again but was interrupted by a loud roar echoing through the halls. All three souls cocked there heads and looked towards the door. All of a sudden, a small black bat with bright green eyes, came flying in full speed. He hovered over the table, not even looking at his leaders. "Lord Aizen, I'm afraid something is terribly wrong." The bat spoke. He finally looked down, to see the bear, fox, and mole looking at him quite shocked. His green eyes widened as well. "But wait if your also a animal, then that means it wasn't one of the espadas..." Aizen spoke with wide eyes. The bats head shot back up at the door, and he suddenly flew straight up to the roof. Suddenly a whole bunch of other species of animals busted into the room, with all frightened, and pissed expressions. There was a brown wolf, an old lion, a big gorilla, a black otter, even a brown elephant. Aizen eyes grew even wider, as did Gins, and of course not Kaname. "Lord Aizen... Can you explain this?" The wolf now identified as Stark asked still panting. "I-I..." Aizen started.

"WHY THE FUCK ARE WE ANIMALS!" The elephant, who was apparently, Yammy yelled.

"Silence!" The lion, aka Barrigan, shouted out.

This caused an uproar with the animals, and all at once they began to argue. Aizen grew more irritated. He was about to shout something out when a figure jumped over the wolfs head, and landed onto the ground in front of the bear. The figure, was a panther, Grimmjow to be exact. He was in the form he was before he got his human body. Although this didn't cause the animals to shut up. They continued to argue, which also pissed off Grimmjow. The Panther laid back his ears and took a deep breath. All of a sudden he roared the loudest roar, causing all the animals, except for Aizen, to jump and put their intention on him. "thank you," grimmjow growled then put his intention on the bear, "so bear, I take it that your Aizen, well let me ask you, what the fuck is going on." Aizen growled at the panthers rudeness but shook it off for now. "Everyone take your seats, and we will discuss this issue." The bear commanded. All the animals grumbled as they went over to their chairs, ulquiorra finally flew down and also landed on the table where he always sat, while Yammy just stared at his seat then back at Aizen as if he asked "how?" The bear sighed, "sit on the floor, Yammy." The elephant nodded and pushed the chair away with his trunk and sat down onto the floor. Aizen observed all the animals as he acknowledged who they all were. His eyes landed on the otter. "Arrenario, is that you in Kaien Shiba's body, as an otter?" The bear asked. The otter nodded, "yes you see when I transform back into my regular form-" the otter transformed into a fish bowl, with two bones in the shape of fish swam, "then I can't move around." The two voices spoke in unison. Aizen nodded with his eyes still wide, he then looked around to see some empty chairs. "where's, Hallibel, Szayel, and Ninortia at?"

"Jackass! I'm right here!" The bear heard Ninortia shout out. He looked back over to his seat, but it was still empty. "Did any one else, hear that?" All the animals nodded as they also looked around.

"Motherfuckers." Finally a small praying mantis jumped from the chair and onto the table. "IM RIGHT HERE!" He shouted. Aizen eyes widened, as Grimmjow, Gin, and Yammy, started an uproar of laughter.

The bear stomped his paw down on the table, causing the three to shut-up. "Sorry, Ninortia I didn't see you there." The bear said calmly. Ninortia rolled his eyes and sneered at the three who had laughed at him. "Well does anyone else know where the other two are?" Aizen asked once again. All the animals shrugged as all they just stared at him. "Ok well after the meeting I want Stark to go and check, on Hallibel, and for Szayel-"

"I'm here."

All heads turned towards the door to see a small pink and white mouse scramble into the room. "I'm sorry, im late." Szayel commented.

"No worries." The bear replied. The mouse then scurried over to the bear and stood up on his hind legs. "A little help." He asked holding up his small front paws. The bear put his big paw onto the ground for the mouse to climb onto, he then lifted the mouse off the ground and onto the table. The mouse jumped off his paw and then backed up from the bear with a bit of a nervous expression. This caused the bear to narrow his eyes at him. "Szayel," he started with a growl, "why are you so nervous." The mouse gulped and backed up more, he then looked up to see most of the animals were also narrowing their eyes at him. "Well you see... I might've been the reason why... We're all like this..." He squeaked out. Aizen let out a low growl as all of sudden the mouse was slammed down by Grimmjows large paw. "How fucking dare you! I'm much weaker like this!" The Panther growled pressing down on the small mouse more, making it impossible for him to breath. Every one wanted to kill the mouse, even Aizen, which why he considered on letting the Panther kill him, but he finally realized that he would probably be the only one to fix them. "Grimmjow, release him at once." The bear stated firmly. Grimmjow looked up at the Bears deadly glare, he quickly lifted his paw off of the mouse feeling a bit frightened. Szayel quickly hopped back onto his small paws and ran to the other end of the table away from Grimmjow. "Now," Aizen growled, "explain yourself." Szayel turned towards him and stood back up on his hind legs. "Well you see I had created a poisonous mist that would turn people, souls even hollows into the species of animal that matched them best. You see I had done this as to use as advantage against soul reapers, considering people are on top of the food chain, it makes mankind able to kill most every species of animal with ease, and if soul reapers were animals it would make it ten times easier for us hollows to devour them. I thought we could even use this for the upcoming war." The mouse explained. The bear sightly nodded still squinting his eyes, "then why did you use it on us and your self." He growled. "See that's the thing! I didn't! I woke up like this and immediately checked the mist, to see the container I had kept it in shattered on the floor! The mist must've gone through the vents last night and did this to all of us!" He shouted out angrily. Aizen then growled at the rest of the animals, "did anyone release it." He growled. They all shook their heads and sightly cowered down. The bear then turned around towards the fox. "Did you do it Gin?"

"I already told you that I had nothing to do with this, and besides I'm sorta scarred to walk into that psychos lab." The fox rebutted.

Aizen turned back around and rubbed his head with his large paw. "Well Szayel, is there an antidote?" Aizen asked. Once again the mouse cowered back a little ways, "well see, I haven't figured that part out yet..." All the animals growled, instead of Grimmjow who decided to roar again. "Everybody shut up! I can make a solution, but it may take time!" Szayel yelled out. "How long?" The bear asked finally removing his paw from his head. "Not sure, to be honest." The mouse replied. Aizen sighed a deep sigh. "I had a feeling you would say that..." The bear then looked up at the bat, who remained the calmest during the whole thing. "Ulquiorra, have you checked on the Inoue girl today?"

"No lord Aizen, I haven't had the time, since you called us to this meeting so early."

"Ok well go check on her then, this meeting is over." The bear stood back up and stomped out the room. All the animals did the same, and under 5 minutes the room was empty

 **Ok so the first chapter is done! First question, what do you think of my animal choices? Some were hard to think of like Barrigan, but I made him a lion since he is the King of hueco mundo and lions are the king of the jungle :/. I'll probably take time to explain the rest of my choices late. Please comment any ideas and opinions you have.**


End file.
